Queen.
click to open she/her • Queen • Mud • royalty Appearance While walking down the halls of the Mud dragon castle you look through a window only to notice a dragon staring at you from the courtyards. She's wearing dark silks and holding what looks like a raven. You look away for only a moment and when you look back she's gone. This mysterious dragoness is Queen. Queen is unlike most MudWings due to the fact that she lacks the stocky build. She is petite with unnoticeable muscular legs. Her wings are large not as big as a sky dragons but bigger than most other dragons. Her tail is long as well and its easy to tell she is a strong flier. Her horns are ram like and her talons are perfect crescents normally painted black or red. Her face is Dimond like and her features sharp. Color wise she is pretty normal. Her main scale color is a light golden brown like the color of a perfectly cooked pie crust. Her under scales are a shimmering shade of sepia as are her membranes. Her secondary scales are the color of a mink pelt. Her eyes however are the most unusual color from far away one may only see amber but closer up, you can see the flakes of forest green in them. Accessories wise she mostly wears dark silks, cashmeres and mink pelt. Golden rings adorn her claws and its not at all un common to see golden necklaces either. Personality Of all the dragon you may meet she is one of the most secretive. Queen doesn't talk to many dragons. She mostly wonders around the palace and keeps her problems to herself. Some dragons think she is just mute but no she is certainly not. Just plotting. From a young age she has been this way. Secretive, quiet, slightly mysterious, and broken. Due to tragic event in early childhood she has been struggling with depression for quite sometime now. But she has a plan and she thinks that it will certainly help. Relationships Mother: ”I want her dead” The main part of her plan. The reason she struggles. That is why Queen will kill her. She thinks she will then be happy. She isn’t wrong but not exactly right either. She hates her so much. Cousins: ”I hate them too” She plans on killing them too. They are also heirs. They could steal what is hers to take. The throne. Lily and Little: ”I love them too much” She’s gonna protect them for as long as she can. She loves them so so much. They are just as scarred as she is after the death of their sibling. But they will avenge him. Winglet: ”I suppose I care about them” She never ever thought it was possible to find someone else she loves but she did find someone. Multiple someone’s. They are all weird but she cares for them deeply. Trivia - Is going to kill her mother and cousins - Has a pet raven - It’s name is Kero Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress